


Hamburger Leader

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno brought Nino something from the photoshoot set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburger Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://gurajiorasu.livejournal.com/80524.html) (go check on it first)

_Ding dong_

Nino glanced to the clock and he sighed. He didn’t move an inch to open the door and kept stirring his curry instead. There were only a few people who had access to the apartment building and he knew it could only be one person to ring his bell on that ungodly hour.

_Ding dong_

Nino leered at the door this time, quirking one of his brows up. Nino was sure that Ohno could let himself in, it was their apartment after all. Could it be that Ohno lost his keys? Nino pondered for a while but then he deemed it impossible. Ohno was just not that kind of person, so he must be up to something.

_Ding dong ding dong_

“Niiiiinooo~,” Ohno singsonged.

Yeah, he must be up to something, Nino nodded to himself. He tasted the curry and nodded again, approving the taste and ignoring his partner out there. When a soft knock on the door was heard, he tasted the curry again.

Ah, it lacked of something, apparently.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

Nino walked across the room to check on the recipe he had on his phone and passed the main door while doing so. He kept scrolling through the recipe when he passed the main door again and mumbled just loud enough for Ohno to hear, “I’m not going to open the door for you, Oh chan.”

Nino couldn’t help the smile from creeping up his face when he heard the lock being turned and the door being opened. He counted the steps that he knew so well and anticipated the upcoming ambush.

“You meanie,” Ohno placed his chin on Nino’s shoulder from behind.

Nino pretended to be indifferent, he kept concentrating on the curry, “You have the keys and I’m busy.”

Ohno pouted even more, “But I want _you_ to open the door.”

Nino chuckled fondly. He sighed and acted as if he was surrendering, “Alright, what are you up to? Tell me.”

Ohno’s pout vanished in a flash. He grinned and chuckled giddily as he said, “I brought you something.”

“And that something is..?”

Ohno swung his arms over Nino’s shoulders and a book was presented right in front of Nino’s face. Ohno let out an over-excited, “Ta- daaahhh~,” and couldn’t help but giggle some more.

“Ham.. bur.. ger.. Leader?” Nino read it slowly because the book was so close to him that his eyes were crossed. He tilted his head towards Ohno and threw a questioning look.

Ohno beamed like he’s the sun itself, “Found it on the set earlier so I asked the staff if I could take it and-”

Nino turned to face Ohno with an incredulous look. He didn’t really approve Ohno’s behavior when it’s troubling the staff like that, “Why would you?”

“Because, you see, it’s hamburger,” Ohno pressed the tip of his index finger on Nino’s chest, “And leader,” he pointed the finger to himself, “Hamburger Leader!” Ohno laughed as if it was the most obvious and hilarious joke ever. He laughed and laughed, his eyes were disappearing and his face was glowing.

Nino rolled his eyes. Really, sometimes he felt like he was dating a fourteen-year-old. Twelve if he felt it while looking at that adorable laughing face. He sighed and took the book, feeling rather fond about it now that Ohno had explained it like that. He flipped it open, hoping that at least it was a recipe book or something because who knew how much that Ohno gave to compensate for the property, “What’s in it, hm?”

“Nothing,” Ohno answered lightly and Nino wanted to smack him right in the head because it really only had hamburger photos in it, “It’s a studio property, you know.”

“Then, why in the world- Oh my God, I can’t believe you, Oh chan,” Nino massaged his temple.

“Because you love hamburger and I’m a leader and you love me also and it has both hamburger and leader and because I love you,” Ohno spelled it out in one take of breath and grinned idiotically afterward.

Nino felt his cheeks warming up. He stared at the cover again, taking a better look in it.

Hamburger.

Leader.

It screamed Ohmiya in every character, Nino thought but of course he didn’t say it out loud. He grew fonder and fonder of the book in every second spent staring at the title. It’s hamburger. And leader. Two of his most favorite things in the world. It was as if the book was made for him and for him alone.

But Nino put it down on the kitchen island and got back to his curry instead, behaving like he didn’t care about it at all. He didn’t turn to look at Ohno when he said, “The curry needs a little bit more time.”

Ohno sulked and pouted.

“Ah, and I’ve bought you the new brush set, why don’t you-”

“NINOMIYA KAZUNARI, YOU ARE THE BEST!” Nino didn’t get to finish his sentence because Ohno jumped on him and kissed every reachable part of him messily. Ohno didn’t even flinch when Nino slapped him away. He just pecked Nino once again and proceeded to his mini studio in full speed and scattered shouts, “Brush! New brush! Bruuuuuuuuuuuush!”

Nino sighed, shook his head, and greeted his curry again, stirring and adding some ingredients to adjust the taste.

For a moment, Nino and Ohno were drowned in their own activities. Ohno with his new brushes and Nino with his curry which seemed to never have the right taste. The book was forgotten.

Or so was it seemed.

Somewhere between bubbling curry and burnt curry, Nino leaned his body back, peeking to the slight opening of Ohno’s mini studio. Ohno was busy observing the brushes and he looked like he was counting the bristles. Then, slowly so he wouldn’t make any sound, Nino wiped his hands to his apron and walked towards the book. He lifted the book up, observing it once again with gentle eyes and caressing hand.

“Hamburger leader, huh?” Nino whispered to himself. A genuine smile adorned his face and he felt silly for having a leaping heart over one random book but hey, it’s hamburger. And leader!

Nino skipped on his feet as he quietly went to their bedroom. He made sure that Ohno didn’t know a thing by glancing towards the studio once in a while. Once he’s inside the bedroom, he opened the closet and tiptoed to retrieve a deep blue chest with yellow lines. He opened the chest and put the book in there, along with the little Ohmiya SK figurines, yellow fish plushies, and a million and one other tiny yellow and blue things.

Nino knew it was silly, collecting things that were representing him and Ohno in the most subtle or obvious ways, but he couldn’t help it; he liked it. Very much.

He would never admit it, though. He would never give Ohno the privilege to tease him about that.

Nino closed the chest once he’s satisfied admiring the tiny whatnots. He smiled contently and walked with light steps back to the kitchen, ready to pretend that nothing had happened. He served the curry approximately five minutes later, calling Ohno with an annoyed tone that was his trademark.

“Curryyyyyy!” Ohno came running and he dug into the curry right on, smiling to Nino with rice sticking on his cheek.

Nino just laughed and let the rice stayed there. He spooned his own food happily, feeling easy because Ohno had forgotten the book completely.

Now the book was his. His treasure. His precious.

Because, you know-

It’s hamburger.

And leader.


End file.
